Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a robot for controlling a position of a motion platform and a bio-stimulation system having the same and, more particularly, to a robot for moving a motion platform having a bio-stimulator to various locations and positions using a drive module so that the bio-stimulator can be effectively moved to target body parts, and a bio-stimulation system having the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, noninvasive brain stimulation has greatly come to prominence as medical treatments for neurological/psychiatric disorders, and generally includes transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS), transcranial direct current stimulation (tDCS), transcranial ultrasound stimulation (TUS), and the like.
Since it has recently been reported that brain stimulation enables bidirectional information transmission between human beings and computers, interest is rising on this matter. In spite of high performance expectancy, such innovative methods, however, are not yet widely used. The biggest obstacle to widespread use is low reproducibility.
Since most of the above methods use manual manipulation for controlling stimulation positions, angles, and the like, it is difficult to precisely apply stimuli to desired positions with the above methods, resulting in reduced reproducibility of stimulation effects.
To solve this problem, there are recent efforts to increase the precision of brain stimulation using a robot. With respect to this, in order to improve brain stimulation effects through precise brain stimulation, a conventional industrial robot having a 6-degrees of freedom serial robot arm is widely used as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
However, such robots have drawbacks of low safety and of a risk of possible impact on a human's head upon control failure. While an apparatus that is driven at low speed with high reduction gear ratio to secure the safety has been developed in order to solve the above drawbacks, such an apparatus also has a problem in that the apparatus cannot follow a patient's sudden motion.